How It Started
by august29
Summary: Spencer's heartbroken. Her ex and Her best friend have just done the worst thing ever. It's high school she'll move on, but how long will it take her? Sorry for the really long delay. deployments suck. Anywho new chapter is up. hope ya'll like it :
1. I didn't know

**Summary: **Spencer's heartbroken. Her ex and her best friend have just done the worst thing ever. How will she mend her broken heart without the people she cares about the most? She will meet Ashley eventually but the first few chapters are just what is going on with Spencer.

**CHAPTER ONE: Spencer's POV**

My girlfriend of a year just broke up with me a week ago, so when i see them, her and her new boyfriend of all things, in the hall I don't believe that she never told me about them. Yeah we had broken up but we were still good friends. We still talked about everything. Well obviously not everything. We still acted like nothing happened like we were still together; maybe that was our first mistake. So why did i have to find out like this? Why didn't she just tell me?

Either way I didn't ask I just let them walk by. They both saw me I know that much because I look them both in the eyes neither wanting to hold my gaze for to long. I felt crushed but I can't do much about it now all I can so is replay the whole scene in my head. He was walking her to class and I was on my way to say hey to a friend. I guess they didn't expect to see me but they did. The shock was seen in both their faces.

I was coming out of my friend's class when I saw him and before I lost my nerve I went up to him. I grabbed his arm, not sure of what I just saw. Its been a few minutes, my mind could be playing tricks on me, she couldn't do that to me, she wouldn't do that to me...she knows I love her, that I would do anything for her that she's my world my everything what I live for she couldn't hurt me this bad.

She broke up with me a week ago, but surely she wouldn't do this to me so soon. Not when she knows I wouldn't be over her. So here we are in our current situation, his arm in my small hand gripped so tight that my knuckles are turning white, he's taller than me, so with tears threatening to fall and me trying my hardest not to let them to show I keep my head down and I asked him one simple thing

"Are you two together?"

I look up at him when I say the last word fearing what I might see. In his eyes I see my answer. His eyes are telling me everything I need to know but I'm still not taking that. I want to hear him say it. I need to hear him say it. I need to hear him say 'yes it was him who was the cause for my heartache right now. My best friend who stabbed me in the back in the worst possible way ever. He's the reason I lay awake at night now. The reason I can't eat. He took my girl. Simple as that. He was the reason my world ended that night on her driveway when she said something I never expected to hear

"I can't be with you anymore I'm just not happy. I still love you and I don't want our relationship to change I mean I still want to be with you. Be your friends I just can't be with you the way you want me to be. Things have changed"

It all made sense now. I thought we were doing great. I thought we were both happy. That she was in it just as much as me, looking back I can see all the signs. Every time I would call she would have to go cuz he was over Every time I was there he was there also. He would stay over at her house for weeks straight, but I never thought anything of it, they were friends he was my best friend. I never thought they would do this to me...I'm brought back to this harsh reality when I hear him sigh and say the one word I didn't want to hear anymore. The word I couldn't hear. With a bit of pain and sadness in his eyes I heard it

"Yes"

I knew it was coming, but it didn't stop it from hurting. It felt like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on my chest and my legs weren't strong enough to hold me. A single tear slid down my check as I looked him in the eyes. My hand unconsciencly squeezed a bit harder trying to hurt him at least a fraction of the amount that he had just hurt me. He could never feel that pain though. He wouldn't know what I was feeling at that moment. As I looked him in the eyes I showed him just how much pain I was in at that exact moment. The pain that for the first time in our entire five year friendship was caused by him and it was the worst I had ever felt.

I let go of his arm deciding I should go somewhere he wasn't. I didn't need him trying to say he was sorry I didn't want him trying to tell me that he couldn't help how they feel and that he 'loves' her. He has no right to love her she was mine and he knew that. So I let go and went to the place where I had to be, the place I didn't want to go. I went to class and for the first time ever I put my head on my desk and cried. I didn't care who heard, who noticed, or who even cared. At the time my heart was slowly crumbling. I was slowly dying and all this was just the first 15 minutes of the day...god help me for the next few hours…


	2. She didn't know

**Summary: **Spencer's heartbroken. Her ex and her best friend have just done the worst thing ever. How will she mend her broken heart without the people she cares about the most? She will meet Ashley eventually but the first few chapters are just what is going on with Spencer.

**CHAPTER 2: Ashley's POV**

So this day begins just like any other, only today feels different somehow. You know how you just feel like something bad is gonna happen you just don't know what it is or if its even gonna happen to you? Well that is how I'm feeling today and I don't like it.

Everything started out normal. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock cuz Kyla was out of town for some drama thing, so that leaves me to fend for myself, its a good thing our moms never home, she's always away on business or at least that is what she tells us. I'm sure there's something else that keeps her gone but I don't care enough to ask so I don't. I like the house to myself even if it is for only a few days. It does suck every now and then thought. I'm not the kind to throw huge parties and have tons of drunken high school kids in my house trashing it up only to leave me cleaning it all up in the morning by myself. So instead I just invite a few friends over and we just watch movies and hang out having a good time. It's more fun than it sounds trust me.

I woke up and got dressed in my normal school clothes, nothing special but still managing to look good. I grab a quick breakfast, my phone and my keys and I'm out the door on my way to the place every teenager hates at one point in their life, school.

I go meet up with my friends at our usual table and just listen to them talk about what happened to them over summer break it barley being the second day back and all they still weren't done telling each other their stories, but as I said earlier I invite some of them over, which I did the weekend before school started, so I already knew what they did so I started eating when I notice something out of the ordinary.

Mary and Aiden looked like they were together. That's...strange...maybe that's the bad I was feeling, cuz if their together then that means her and Spencer are not. It doesn't make sense because yesterday they seemed perfectly normal, like nothing was wrong and they were still a happy couple. I looked around for the beautiful blonde haired blue eyed most amazing person in the world but couldn't find her.

Ok so if you're wondering yes I do have a little crush on Spencer. I don't know when exactly it started but I do know she's been with Mary for a long time which is why I haven't even tried to talk to her. Well that and I'm just to fucking shy. Who would have ever thought me shy...ha…Ok so yeah I couldn't bring myself to just go up to her and say 'hey I'm Ashley what's up'. Back to the point which was…Well I don't exactly remember my point just that I was saying how I had a secret crush on this girl for a while.

Just then I heard the bell ring signaling the start of school and I see everyone get up and start running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to get to class on time. Me I just finish eating. See we have 10 minutes to get to class in the morning so I'm not in a big rush seeing as how my locker and first class are right next to each other and it doesn't take me that long to get to either of them. So I finish and get up to throw my trash away when I notice Spencer.

She's walking like nothings wrong, obvious to anyone that she didn't know about Mary and Aiden which meant she was about to find out in one of the worst possible ways that Mary wanted to break up with her. Because honestly who wants to find out that your getting broken up with by seeing it rather than hearing it from the one your with? I mean that's worst than hearing it from some complete random stranger in the hall. What makes it even more fucked up is that it's with her best friend. How could Aiden do that to her?

She deserves better. That's all I have to say and if I was a little more daring I would tell them that to their faces but I'm not so I just sit back and let the world happen. So I go back to where I was sitting grab my stuff and make my way to my locker just thinking about this feeling I have. Then I see it. All the badness was about to unfold...Spencer with her hand on Aiden's arm looking like she was about to cry. She must have seen them and from the looks of it she didn't know. She must have gotten the bad news confirmed because the look she had was just one of utter pain.

I wanted nothing more than to go up to her and see what was wrong. To see if maybe a stranger could help. As I stand there I can't help but to watch this exchange of words which don't seem to be said. Aiden mutters a word which I'm guessing was the last straw for Spencer because she lets go of his arm and walks away pretty fast with what I'm pretty sure are tears in her eyes. So I decide to do it. I'm gonna swallow my fear and try to see if talking to a stranger would help. I make my way toward where she is coming from with all these things going on in my mind about what I can say when its too late. She bumps into me and i stop only to hear...nothing. She didn't even bother to say sorry. She disappeared into a class room and just like that I missed my chance. I just stood there for a second before I remembered I needed to get to class. Then the bell rang...

"DAMN IT"


	3. First time

**Summary: **Spencer's heartbroken. Her ex and her best friend have just done the worst thing ever. How will she mend her broken heart without the people she cares about the most? She will meet Ashley eventually but the first few chapters are just what is going on with Spencer.

**CHAPTER 3: Spencer's POV**

As the day went on I couldn't think of anything else other than how they hurt me. I couldn't laugh at my other friends stupid jokes, I couldn't smile at their lame attempts to cheer me up all I could do was think and silently cry. Not that anyone noticed though, to caught up with there own high school drama. I didn't care I just wanted to be left alone, and I was. In every class it was all the same thing I would show up put my head down, but I wouldn't cry not after second class.

I was just quiet, only speaking to say here when the teachers would do attendance then I would put my head back down. I wish I could say I went to sleep, but that would have been a lie. I knew if I closed my eyes it would all come back to me. So instead I just had my head down thinking about everything. The day seemed to go by so slow and it was starting to bother me. I thought of it as a good thing cuz the longer I was at school the less I had to deal with my mom.

My mom knew I was with her, she wasn't too happy at the beginning, but I insisted Mary was different. She really loved me and wouldn't hurt me. That was a year ago when I told her about us, she grew tolerant of Mary after a while she just accepted the fact that I was in love with a girl and it mad me happy which is all she ever really wanted for her baby girl.

I hadn't told her about Mary breaking up with me cuz well I guess I was in denial, hell there's no denying it now. So as I thought of this I could tell my mom when I got home I heard the bell ring signaling the end of class. I just got up and headed to my next one just as slow as I had for the other ones, but then I remembered what class I was going to. I stopped but only for a second, I considered skipping but decided against it, skipping on the second day wasn't a good impression. Sure it was welding class but hey I was a good student I didn't want to ruin the image.

Why welding you wonder? well simple last year Mary begged me to take a class with her, so we could spend more time together and of course me being me and so in love with her did it. I never thought that I wouldn't be with her so it didn't bother me, and hey like she said it was m ore time spent together. but as that door got closer and I could her everyone scurrying to get to their classes so they wouldn't be late it dawned on me...this was the first time I was going to see her since this morning.

I didn't want to talk to her but I knew she was going to want to explain so I just braced myself for it. I entered the class and went to go sit at the table that I was assigned to yesterday when I made a big mistake; I looked her directly in the eyes and didn't look away. Then it just hit me again, everything from this morning all the pain, the hurt the sadness, it all came back and my eyes started to water, I blinked the tears away and took my eyes off of her but I knew she saw it. She always had a way of knowing what was going on with me. I never had to tell her that was one of the things that made us so great.

What I saw in her eyes when I looked in them was different, it wasn't the same bright love look I always got when I saw them but more of a look of guilt and sadness like she didn't know what to do. I sat down in my chair but this time I didn't put my head down I didn't show a sign of weakness at least I tried not to. I saw her making her way to me and I knew it was coming...

"Did you talk to Aiden earlier?"

Funny she didn't even say hi or how are you just got straight to the point. I didn't know what to say, how could she be so different than what I had known? So I just looked at her for a second deciding what to say to her...

"I didn't really talk; I more asked him a question why do you care?"

...my voice must have had a slight cold tone to it not that I minded I really didn't want to be talking to her at that particular time so I tried to let her know that without saying it, i was never really that mean no matter how mad I was. What really surprised me was the tone in her voice when she started to defend him...

"I care cuz I saw the mark you left on his arm, how could you do that? He didn't do anything..."

...oh yeah that did it...

"Didn't do anything?! how about lying to my face, going behind my back and stealing my girlfriend and not even being enough of a man to tell me about it then trying to go about like nothing was happening, oh and you, you where being a little whore and helping him do all that to me by not telling me the real reason you broke up with me instead giving me some bullshit about not being happy and still loving me, if you really loved me you would have told me, you wouldn't have let me find out like this, and most important of all you wouldn't have done anything with my best friend"

The tears were forming once again god how come I could cry so easily today but any other day it would take a whole fucking army of dead dogs to make me cry (that's just a figure of speech but it really does take a lot to make me cry) I stood there waiting for her response to my little rant which was heard by everyone who was in class at the time and even some on lookers who where passing in the hallway and heard me yelling.

I honestly didn't care what she had to say cuz I wasn't going to listen anyway, so I just turned around and left, yes I said I didn't want to make a bad impression and I stay true to my word so on my way out as I saw the teacher making his way to class I stopped and told him I wasn't going to be in class for personal reasons, I guess he saw me upset and didn't want to ask about it cuz I saw the look of pity in his eyes as he said ok but hell talk to me tomorrow and with that I was gone.

I went to the parking lot and got to my truck only to sit in it for another 15 minutes crying. I guess I didn't really think it would hurt so much to see her, I guess I didn't really know how much I still wanted to say to her, but all that was going to have to wait for another day cuz right now all I wanted to do was go home and sleep, which I did. I slept for what felt like days. I was so drained I didn't even get up for dinner, which isn't that much out of the ordinary now days anyway. I just got home went straight to my room and passed out and the next thing I knew my phone alarm was going off for another day of fun...


	4. Its Spencer to you

**Summary: **Spencer's heartbroken. Her ex and her best friend have just done the worst thing ever. How will she mend her broken heart without the people she cares about the most? She will meet Ashley eventually but the first few chapters are just what is going on in their heads.

**CHAPTER 6: Spencer's POV**

About two weeks have passed since I found out about Mary and Aiden. I've been skipping class and just basically not caring about anything really because I've come to realize that not dealing with the whole situation is better than thinking about it every day and just feeling so hurt and broken. I've been hanging out with a few new people and they have been a little helpful but I'm not letting myself get to close to anyone.

I was sitting in class on one of the days that I actually decided to go when one of the girls who had been staring at me every time I would look up from my desk at least that's what it seemed like came up to me.

"Hey, what's up?"

" Umm..nothing really why?"

"No reason just wondering. I've been watching you for the past hour, don't think I'm like a stalker or anything I've just been trying to find a good time to come and talk to you"

I thought about this for a second and instead of being a bitch to the girl like I have been doing to everyone I thought what the hell it couldn't hurt to be decent. She wasn't bad looking blond hair, amazing eyes, and a killer body.

"ok, so why did you wanna talk to me?"

"Well me and my band are playing a show tonight at the club and I'm having a little party afterwards and I was just wondering if you wanted to go."

I was quit for a few second thinking about if it was a good idea or not. I haven't been out in a while and I was due for a good time. If not that then at least I could drink, I'm sure there would be alcohol at the party, I mean she looked like one of the type of girls who just screamed 'rebel'.

"Sure why not. What time does your band go on?"

"We start playing at 9 and we usually play for about 30-45 minutes but tonight the boss is letting us play a little longer so whenever. And here is my address for afterwards."

She smiled and handed me a piece of paper with the address on it. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class. We both got up and headed for the door.

"So what class do you have after this?"

"Welding…"

"What the hell?"

"Yeah I know, it was supposed to be a blow off class that would let me spend more time with my ex, but we kinda broke up and well I kinda hate that class now…well not the class just the her aspect."

"Yeah I heard about that, sorry. I think it's kinda fucked up how they did that. If I was a closer friend I would offer to kick their ass, but I kinda just met you and it seems kinda inappropriate."

I smiled at the thought of some totally random person taking my side. It made me think about how many other people where on my side and how many where on Mary's. Then I started thinking about how I was going to have to see her in like 3 minutes and thought real hard about skipping my last class but decided against it. I figured I should at least show up to that class once a week to get credit for it. Not like I needed to, the teacher seemed to actually take to me which was cool. I think he just felt really bad for mw and seeing as how he doesn't really know how to deal with girls because there's like 3 girls in all of his classes combined he takes it easy with us.

"Well thank you but that isn't necessary I'm sure they will get what's coming to them soon enough. I don't mean to sound rude or anything but what's your name? As you I haven't really been in class enough to get to know everyone's names."

"Ha it's ok, I'm Jessica. I should probably get to class I don't wanna be late, I can't afford to get detention today, the rest of my band will kill me if I miss set-up"

"Ok I'll see you later tonight."

"Later"

With that she turned and walked the other way. This left me with no more reason to procrastinate going into class. I stepped into class and looked around expecting to see Mary but she wasn't around. 'Hmm maybe she decided to skip, that would be great'. As soon as I thought that she walked in. 'Damn guess I couldn't be that lucky'. We looked at each other for a second before I decided to go up to one of the other kids in class and just start talking about nothing in particular just so I wouldn't have to talk to her. It worked because for a majority of class we didn't even bother to look at each other again. Well until we had to wait for the last bell to ring.

"Hey Spence, long time no see."

"I know maybe i didnt want to see you, and it's Spencer."

I think I came off a little to harsh with that because I saw her face drop for a second. She tried to cover it up though by smiling.

"C'mon Spence, don't be like that."

"Like what Mare, like I just got dumped AND cheated on? Like it hurts when I see and/or talk to the one who did it? I think I will be like that, because i think i deserve to start being happy and to start getting over you. I'm only going to say this one more time to you so you better remember my name is Spencer, not Spence. You lost the right to call me that the day you kissed Aiden."

I could see that she wanted to say something else but thankfully the last bell rang and I just left. I know i was being Immature by not hearing her side of the story but I didnt care right now. I just wanted to get home and get ready for tonight.


	5. Invisible

**Summary: **Spencer's heartbroken. Her ex and her best friend have just done the worst thing ever. How will she mend her broken heart without the people she cares about the most? She will meet Ashley eventually but the first few chapters are just what is going on with Spencer.

**CHAPTER 4: Ashley's POV**

So its been two weeks since I and well everyone at school found out that the notorious 'Mary and Spence' power couple fell and well I'm not the only one that was shall I say shocked. Everyone was routing for that crazy couple, well except me of course.

Don't get me wrong I wanted Spencer to be happy but I found myself wishing I was the one making her happy. the past week wasn't what I expected, every time I saw her I would try to talk to her but I just couldn't bring myself to she would look at me but we weren't really friends or anything so it not like I couldn't just go up to her and it didn't seem like she was in the mood to talk which I'm sure she wasn't which was fine with me cuz in all honesty she kinda scared me a bit. Like she would rip my head off if I said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Which, lets face it, me being me would have done.

That was just to much pressure for me so I decided to pick my moment which was easier said than don't cuz half the time Spencer wasn't even at school, I guess she wasn't scared of skipping...anyway that made my plan of going up to her and actually trying to talk to her that much harder. So I just kept going about my normal routine and when Friday came I was excited. See I have this little after school activity on Friday nights where I and my band would go to the local club and play.

It wasn't anything big just something we did cuz we loved playing and I was able to be myself and just have a good time. Tonight started like normal, my band showed up at 5 to get all of our equipment and take it to the club to get all set up. They knew better than to expect me there to help them set up, I spent the 'set-up' time to get ready and by ready I meant get all pretty and stuff which took at least an hour and since we don't go on till 9 I didn't start getting ready till 7.

I got ready in about an hour and 15 minutes which gave me plenty of time to get to the club and talk with the band about our playlist for the night. We usually play about six or seven songs depending on how long the boss lets us play, he likes us so he usually doesn't really care how long we are on. Were good, so we bring him business so he is all for us playing as long as we want but we keep it down to about 30-45 minutes. It was about five till 9 and I was up on stage doing some last minute adjustments to my guitar and just searching the crowd.

There wasn't a big difference about this crowd than all the other ones. I saw our usual fans already at the front of the stage waiting for us to start. It made me smile knowing that we were a part of peoples lives making them happy at least for a time being and that's when the lights went out and our stage lights shone on us. I looked back at my band to make sure they were all here and ready to go then I grabbed the mike and started with the introductions.

"OK so you all know what it means when the lights go out don't ya'll?"

..I smile when I hear the applause and screams from everyone...

"Alright so I'm Ashley here with the mic which means I sing I also play rhythm guitar, and here on my left we have Jacob he plays bass say hi Jake" I walk over to where he's standing tuning up his bass and hold the mic up to his mouth...

"Hey what's up!!" Jacob stand at about 5' 7 with dirty blonde hair that comes down to about his ears and has the "bad boy" look he's wearing black cargo pants that seem to be the perfect fit not to big but not to tight and just a simple light green shirt his green eyes just make everything come together very nicely. He looks up from what he's doing and gives the crown a lazy smile that drives all the girls crazy, I just roll my eyes and go back to the introductions...

"Alright everyone loves Jake don't we?"...

"WOO, YEAH, HELL YEAH"

...I enjoyed this part of the show, just interacting with the crowd pumping them up for what was about to go down...

"WOO...oh yeah, alright enough of Jake over here behind me we have Dillon on the drums say hello in your own special way Dill"

Dillon was the opposite of Jake, he had black hair that was clean cut and had brown eyes that just fit his personality. He was a shy guy one of those who you had to get to know in order to understand. He wore a button up blue and white stripped shirt with some very nice kaki pants at first glance he looks completely out of place standing with the band but he loved the music and got along with everyone so it worked. An assortment of drum sounds rang out into the somewhat small club and everyone went wild once again and I just shook my head and smiled as he got the same reaction as every week...

"And last but most important we have Jennifer on the lead guitar parts say something sexy Jen"

" were gonna get wasted after the show!!" she says and thrusts one of her arms into the air and jumps up and down a few times with a huge grin on her face and looks back at me and once again I just smile and walk back to center stage. She was one of a kind I must say. Her long blond hair hung loosely around her shoulders with a hint of green every now and then. Her eyes were a very pretty shade of hazel, the perfect mix of green and brown someone could just get lost in them. Her tight fitted t-shirt went great with her semi tight blue jeans that showed off her curves in all the right ways made all the boys and some of the girls go wild.

"Alright who wants to join in the after show festivities?" I ask with a big smile on my face and hear once again the roar of the crowd

"Alright everyone go to Jens tonight, she'll be waiting"

...I look over at Jen who is laughing cuz she knew that was coming...

"Ok so who thinks its time to get the music started?"

The crowd goes crazy once more.

"Alright then lets get to it!"

We start playing only stopping after songs to thank the crowd and keep them pumped up. We've been playing for about an hour and I see the boss hold up 2 with his fingers meaning we can only play two more songs before our time is up. I nod and think of which songs to play seeing as were past the usual 5 or 6 set we are used to playing so I turn around and tell the band a song and we get into it. This entire set has been a mix of slow songs full of meanings and up bat songs to just dance to, the current one that we where playing was an upbeat one when I saw her.

Spencer came in with some girl who I've never seen before. I wonder who it is and keep singing. I see her look at me and smile a bit. 'hmm I wonder if she knows who I am' just then I know the perfect song to sing last hoping that it will do one of two things, 1) get her to notice me and/or 2) get her to talk to me. It was perfect timing cuz the song ended as I thought that.

"Alright guys this is our last song for the night, don't forget about that party at Jens after the show, I'll expect to see all of you guys there"

"HELL YEAH"

I smile as the crowd responds to that comment and I turn around and tell the guys what song I'm thinking of and they nod showing they heard which song I said.

"Ok so this song is called invisible, its for someone out there who probably doesn't think this is for them, but it is"

as I say the last thing I manage to lock eyes with Spencer hoping she caught what I meant and I saw her look at me for a second but her attention got stolen from me by the girl who was sitting with her so I just listened to the beat and started singing to her...

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible  


Knowing the chorus so well only made me sing it with a bit more confidence trying to get her to look at me and she did, and I smiles at her letting her know that I was singing to her

_  
There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

her eyes still on mine and mine on hers silently praying she gets it__

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible  
Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize

I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile...

I ended the song with a small smile on my lips as I looked at her for a final second noticing her smile also.

"Awesome, alright, so that was the last song of the night. Sorry guys come back next week and well be here. So I'll see ya'll all later at Jens!"

With that I put the mic back on the stand and took one final glance at Spencer before I walked off the stage. All the while smiling cuz I knew she heard it, I knew she knew what I was trying to say...it's only a matter of time now...


	6. Party time

**Summary: **Spencer's heartbroken. Her ex and her best friend have just done the worst thing ever. How will she mend her broken heart without the people she cares about the most? She will meet Ashley eventually but the first few chapters are just what is going on with Spencer.

**Chapter 5: Ashley's POV**

So after our show I'm just chilling by the bar waiting for the band to finish loading up the truck, what?! If I don't help set up I don't help tear down! Well ok so I guess I just feel like drinking a little before the party starts sue me. Anyway so yeah like I said I'm just chilling here when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder I look over to meet the pretty hazel eyes of a complete stranger...

"Um...hi"

I say with a smile on my face not knowing what I'm supposed to say...

"Hey, um hi I'm Jess and I just wanted to say I think you have a really great voice"

She looks at me with a thousand watt smile and I can't do anything but blush and look down at my drink for a minute. Don't get me wrong I love this, random people coming up to me saying I'm great, but it doesn't mean I'm not bashful. So after a few more seconds of looking down I look back up at her and smile a bit more...

"Well thank you, do you come here a lot or is this your first Friday night here?"

"It's my first time; do you guys play here often?"

Wow I think this chick is flirting with me! HA I love being the lead singer in a band! You wouldn't ever have guessed it though I like school and studying and going to class and stuff. I know call me weird but if I don't make it as a singer then hey I gotta have a back up plan. Its always fun to see the looks the kids from school give me when they see me here its like total shock, and its even better when they hear me sing and see me kicking ass on stage, I love it. Don't get me wrong I don't do this to be popular I do this to just be myself, anyway back to the conversation that I'm supposed to be having...

"Yeah actually we play every Friday night; we don't have parties every week though. Jennifer's parents are away for the next 3 weeks so yeah we party and her house is HUGE!"

"Cool, so where is this huge house party going to be I might want to attend it sounds like some fun"

Oh yeah defiantly hitting on me...

"Well how about I give you the address and you feel free to round up as many people as you want and meet me and the band up there, I'll introduce you to them."

I grab a napkin that's sitting on the bar and pull a pen out of my bag. I hand her the paper and give her one of my famous A.D. smiles. Yeah I know A.D smiles cheesy but hey a lot of people melt at that smile and this girl was no different. She takes it with a little blush creeping on her face as she just looks around trying not to look into my eyes. I hear Dillon shout my name.

"Well looks like we're ready to head out so I guess I'll see you there?"

"Oh yeah no doubt"

I give her another quick smile grab mu bag and make my way to the truck where the rest of my band was waiting.

"Oh shit no wonder Ash never wants to help with the stuff, she's to busy taken' all our chicks!"

I look around at my band and see Jake looking back at me with a stupid grin on his face...

"Yep that's exactly it Jake. It's not my fault I have more game than all 3 of ya'll put together"

"Oh hey Ash, that's just mean you know I could pull more girls than you if I tried"

I look over at Jen with amusement on my face.

"Oh really, I feel a little bet coming on then...who wants in?"

All three off them look at each other for a second then raise their hands...

"Alright so here's the deal, I'll get more chicks than all 3 of you combined tonight...drunk!"

"OK, ok, and if you don't?"

"Oh I will there's is NO question about that"

"OK then well see won't we?"

Jen is grinning at me with one of those 'I know something you don't' kinda looks and its kind of bothering me but I shrug it off to the fact that she's just a bit weird. We all continue just talking about nothing really and listening to paramore really loudly might I add. We finally get to Jennifer's house not at all surprised to see a few people already there. We get out of the truck not bothering with the equipment knowing its probably going to stay in the truck until Sunday when we are all recovered from our hangovers that we are no doubt doing to get tonight. I walk into the house and head straight for the drinks.

The music starts in the living room and it's the normal rock coming out of the stereo until one of our DJ friends gets here. We don't really know if he'll be here tonight because of the kinda late notice but we have all the faith. When I say "we" I mean we as in the band, I don't know if I clarified that earlier. Either way, tonight was going to be fun. I had a bet going and I NEVER lose a bet. I take a few shots just for the hell of it and make me a quick drink now I'm wondering the house to see who all is here.

I see all the normal people when I see Jen I notice her talking to a few people so I just go over and listen not really paying attention to who she's talking to. Just then I hear my name...

"ASH!"

"Huh..What?"

"Dude, I've been talking to you for like the past minute, what or who are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, no one I'm just chillin' why what's up what did you say?"

"I said have you meet Spencer?"

I look up with a shocked face at Jen who is just grinning because she know about my little crush and probably set this up...hmm that would explain the look in the truck earlier...

"No...No..Um..Hi I'm Ashley"

My voice cracked! Since when does my voice fucking crack?!! Gosh can I be more of a loser right now? I mean the chick I practically lo...like a lot is standing in front of me and I can't even talk...great I think I blew my chances already. Hell I haven't even looked her in the eyes yet, she must think I don't want to talk to her! GOSH ASHLEY GET YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT YOU'RE BLOWING IT!! Hey she's smiling, that's a good sign. Oh wow she has the most amazing eyes...oh shit another question.

"What, I'm sorry I wasn't listening, not that I don't want to listen it's just that I was looking at your eyes, they are really pretty"

She smiled with a little blush coming to her face, aww she's so cute!

"Its ok, I just said that I liked that last song you sang earlier, who was it for?"

Oh shit this was gonna be a long night....


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys quick side note: I moved chapter 6 (Its Spencer to you) to chapter 4** because after I went back and re-read it, it just seemed to work better that way. Also thanks for the reviews they make me feel awesome :D. I will be updating as soon as I can figure out where I want this to go. I mean I know where its going I just can not find the right words to put together ya know? Anywhoo, I have the next few days off so I know what im going to be doing :). Well enough of this I know y'all were expecting a chapter so way I'm gonna start throwin' some words around. Next update will come soon. PROMISE!


	8. Groupie

**So I'm going to skip the summary because I figure 6 chapters in everyone knows by now whats going on. Here's the next chapter as promised. Reviews are welcome, they make me smile real big. Also a big thanks to niecyx3, DERxROS, lorrene, Neverwithdraw, lexj, acidburn930, and last but not least littlejaz for the kind kind words. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!**

**Chapter 7: Ashley's POV**

She smiled with a little blush coming to her face, aww she's so cute!

"Its ok, I just said that I liked that last song you sang earlier, who was it for?"

Oh shit this was gonna be a long night. I looked at her with a slightly confused look on my face hoping she bought it and wouldn't make me answer the question because as smooth as I was with random chicks, the girls who I actually liked were a completely different story. I stood there trying to figure out what to say because she obviously was not buying my 'play dumb' tactic.

"Oh just someone I want to get to know a little better"

I gave her a small smile and look over to Jen who is still grining like a smug cat who finally trapped the mouse she's been chasing. I give her a 'your so totally going to pay for this' type of look and she just casually shrugs it off.

"Well as much as I love watching Ashley here trying to figure out what to say next, I my friends, have a bet to win"

With that said Jen smiles and waves at me, turning around and walking up to some random fan who seemed to be waiting for her. I just shook my head and turned back to Spencer who seems to be a little awkward just standing here with someone she doesn't really know. So me being the genius that I am decide to say the first thing that pops in my head.

"So hows the break up going?"

I notice her expression fall a bit and I instantly feel bad for bringing it up.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I didnt mean to bring it up. I have this bad habbit of just saying what comes to my head without really thinking about it"

" Its ok I dont mind."

I see a small smile appear on her face as she listens to me go on about my stupidity.

"Its actually not going. I havent really talked to either of them since I found out. Well I have yelled at Mary a couple of times. I havent even tried to speak to Aiden, god knows I have a few things I would really like to beat him with, but I figure I really shouldnt do that."

"If you want I'll do it for you. Ive been wanting to ever since I found out that they did that. Actually I'll beat both of them up for you if you want me to!"

She smiles at my eager threat probably thinking I wouldn't do it. She has no idea how much I really want to hurt them.

"No I think its best for karma to get them. That will be something I will be waiting for. Anyway, enough about me and my love life what about you? Any lucky guys waiting to date a rockstar?"

"HA rockstar? I wish, actually I hope. No actually I'm not really into the whole groupie thing. If someone wants to date me then they have to like me for me, not because of the possibility of me and my band becoming rich and famous one day. And I'm also not really into the guy thing, they just don't do anything for me."

'Is it me or did I just see her check me out?' Oh yeah she just totally did. I see her eyes land back on my face trying to play off the fact that she just got caught checking me out. I really don't mind. It only gives me hope that she actually likes me or at least is starting to be my friend. I can take friends, who knows maybe friends who will become more one day.

"I get that. Well for future refrence, I'm not one of those groupies who wants to be with you for the fame and fortune. I'm more the groupie that wants you for your hot body."

She laughs at my face which I'm sure resembled that of some kind of fish. I quickly recovered though when it finally clicked to me that she was just joking. Well missy two can play at this game...

"Well I'll remember that. You will be the one I never take out in public"

Ha score one for me! She gives me a fake shocked face and slaps my arm on a playful way. Just then the mystery girl from the club comes up to us. She isn't half bad looking. Long light brown hair straight down her back, honey brown eyes, nice toned tanned body that looks like she would be a surfer.

"Hey Spence, umm..do you wanna get out of here?"

"Umm.."

I see her look at me then I feel the other girl eyeing me up and down clearly getting a little pissed that Spencer had to think about it. I'm guessing this girl had some possesion issues. I recognize Trini as this chick from school who has been with some guy dor like the past 2 years. I wonder what she's doing here with Spence...

"Trini this is Ashley. She is the lead singer of the band that we saw earlier."

"Hey. So yeah back to my question wanna get out of here?"

Trini gives Spencer one of those if you don't do what I want you will pay for it kind of looks which Spencer obviously catches. I guess theres a story behind that, I gotta remind myself to bring that up to her.

"Yeah sure, let me just go get my jacket and I'll meet you in the car."

"Ok, don't take to long."

"Ok I'll be right there."

I watch the Trini walk away with a slight attitude then look back at spencer who is looking around like she doesn't want to go.

"Hey if you don't want to go you dont have to. I can give you a ride home tomorrow."

"I know and its nice of you to offer, but I kinda have to. Trini is...well she's a long story I don't have the time to tell"

"Well how about this, here's my number and if you ever feel like telling me the story or just feel like saying hey give me a call. I will gladly listen to whatever you have to say."

She smiles as I had her the piece of paper I pulled out of my pocket with my number written quickly on it.

"Ok I might just do that."

We both smile at each other when she remembers she has to go. She looks around for her jacket which just happens to be laying on the arm of the couch thats next to them.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Ashley."

"You as well Spencer. I will see you at school on monday."

"Yeah you just might."

She smiles at me one last time before she turns and walks away. I just sit there looking like a dork with a huge smile plastered on my face when Jen comes up to me with two drinks in her hands. She hands one over to me.

"So what do you say?"

"What do you mean?"

"I invited her, I introduced y'all, I deserve something."

I roll my eyes and laugh at the slightly drunk girl.

"Thanks Jen, Now if I'm not mistaken I have a bet to win and I only have a few hours."

I take a drink of my drink which tasted like it had way to much vodka and not enough punch. I didn't mind that was part of the bet. I had to be drunk. So I just kep taking drinks and having a fun time still thinking about the blond who just stole the last part of my heart.


	9. Trini

**A/N OK, So i noticed a slight typo in chapter 4. Its supposed to be Jennifer who asks her to the club/party not Jessica.. my bad. Anyway here is an update..it might not be too long but that just depends on how much comes to mind right now.**

Spencer's POV:

I'm just sitting in my room listening to music thinking about Trini and the situation I'm in with her. I mean I guess its my own fault for getting into it but hell...why does she have to make it all serious? I was just in it for the sex and I made that clear to her. She said she loved me last night. Its only been two fucking weeks! After the Mary thing I went to her. I didnt want to be alone so I thought at least she is someone. She has been trying to get with me for I dont know how long now and I always told her no because I dont cheat. So when I told her I dont cheat on the person I'm with I figured if someone was cheating on their significant other with me it was just as bad. What I didnt think was that I wouldn't care. That is exactly whats happening. I dont care that she's cheating on her boyfriend of almost 2 years with me. I dont care that if he finds out they are more than likely going to break up. I dont care that I'm thinking about Ashley's beautiful brown eyes and how I would like to..wait where did that come from?! Just then my phone goes off.

"Hey baby what are you doing?"

"Nothing just sitting here listening to music. How'd practice go?"

"Ok, nothing to special. My mom called and told me she had to go out of town for a little bit and she'll be back tomorrow, so I was thinking do you wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure I have nothing better to do. What about Zach does he know your moms gonna be out of town?"

"Oh god no! I didn't tell him. I REALLY don't feel like having him come over and try to have sex."

"Oh but you will let me?"

"Yeah well your different. You actually know how to make me scream."

"That I do. So when so you want me over there by?"

"Well I'm on my way home now, so I'll call you in a bit to tell you if my mom is gone yet or not, then you can just head over."

"Ok no prob, I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok I love you"

"Yeah you too."

So I'm still sitting on my bed listening to music but now I'm also waiting for Trini to call me back, which is usually about an hour because she had to shower and clean her house like she always does before I came over. I was tryingmy hardest not to think about the "I love you" predicament I was in with her but I just kept coming back to it. I mean how could she possibly love me after two weeks? She has to know I dont feel the same right? I know this is bad but what's worst is I'm not going to stop just cuz she said the L word. The sex is amazing and at least when I'm with her I'm not alone. That's what this all comes down to in the end anyway. Mary is out of my life, my best friend went right out with her..hmmm...I guess I never really noticed how many friends I had or rather didn't have. I didnt need really need any thiugh. I had my two best friends with me..now all I have is Trini. I wouldn't call any of the new people I hang out with friends, their just people to pass the time with. Out of nowhere my thoughts go back to friday night and meeting that one brunette whos eyes I can not stop seeing for the life of me. So I decide to give her a call. What the hell right? Worst case scenario is she doesn't remember me. Best case, she does and I make a new friend. Its 50/50 so I go over to my desk and find where I put the number, pick up my phone and call her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ashley?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Hey its Spencer, we met on friday I don't know if you remember me or not but I was just callin to say.."

"Hey! Yeah no I remember you, you were the blond chick Jennifer introduced me too."

YES!! She remembers!!!!

"Yeah thats me the blond chick..."

"Haha yeah, so are you calling to tell me the long Trini story or are you calling just to say hey?"

"Well I was caling just to say hey but if you wanna hear the Trini story I have about an hour so its up to you."

"How about the Trini story, that way I can hear your voice more."

Hmm shes pretty straight forward. Damn it who is calling me right now? i was actually enjoying hearing her talk. I should just ignore the call...Fuck it's Trini.

"Ha ok. Oh hey hold on someone's calling on the other line"

"Ok I'll still be here."

(Switches lines)

"Hey babe what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to take a shower you?

"Same thing I was doing about 20 minutes ago when you called...what's up?"

"Well my mom was gone when I got home so come over now. Just come in I'll leave the door unlocked I'm pretty sure I'll still be in the shower, if I am feel free to join me"

"Ok I'll be there in a few. See you in a bit"

"Ok love you"

"Yeah love you too."

I really shouldn't say that to her...

(switches back)

"Hello?"

"Yeah still here."

"Ok cool, well as much as I would love to tell you the Trini story I actually just got a call and I have to go. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure I have your number now so its not like your not going to be hearing from me soon."

"Ha ok. well I look forward to talking to you again. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah you might. If you decide to go."

"Well if I have reason to I will"

"How about if you do, I'll see you and you can tell me the Trini story."

"Ok sounds like a plan although I might not be able to tell you the Trini story at school.."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"You will just have to wait and see now wont you?"

"Haha I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok later."

"Bye"

I have the stupidest grin on my face by the time we are done with the conversation and I dont know why. All I know is that this girl makes me really smile when I talk to her and that's something new. Oh well, I push that thought to the back of my mind as I get my keys and head out to my car.

**So thats the new chapter. I know not that long but its something. Reviews are wanted. Any kind is good. I just want to make sure people are still intrested in the story and are actually reading it...ok and if I get reviews they make me smile and feel all gooey inside :) so feed the gooey and smiles please! :)**


	10. Sad Emo Kid

**So heres a new chapter. I don't really like it but you guys deserve an update. I would also like to thank everyone who is still reading and all the new readers. So read and enjoy.**

**SPENCERS POV:**

The alarm clock going off reminds me that its a start of a new and not so exciting day of school. I'm starting to hate school more and more now because everywhere I go people keep coming up to me asking if me and mary are really over. Or how they saw Mary and Aiden kissing in the hall way and want to know if I knew about it. Everyday its something new to remind me that she broke my heart and I'm now an empty shell just going through the motions of being a high school kid. Which brings me to where I'm at now. In the bed of my rebound fling with a straight girl who doesn't want me to communicate with her in any way shape or form during school hours because someone might suspect and tell her boyfriend and ruin her perfect little high school life. Yeah it kinda ticks me off that I cant even be friends with her when all I really need is someone to talk to. I cant even do that with her because she gets mad everytime I bring up Mary. Yet for some reason I let her talk about Zach all she wants. Fuck I need to get out of this.

"Morning"

"Morning"

"What time is it?"

"7:06"

"Ugh..I dont wanna get up..."

"Come on babe we have to."

"No we dont I dont feel like going to school today."

"Spence you havent been to school in like a week"

She turns on her side so she can get a better look at me.

"Nu-uh I went on Friday...and Tuesday the week before that!!"

"Whatever I'm just saying you should probably go more than once a week if you wanna graduate."

"What do you care, its not like you talk to me."

"Don't even start you know why we cant talk."

"Oh yeah that would just give it all away and you wouldnt want poor little zachie poo to find out now would you?"

"What is you problem? We haven't even been awake for 15 minutes and already your in a pissy mood"

"Well maybe I just feel like being in a pissy mood its not like you have to deal with it I don't exist to you as soon as I walk out the front door."

"Yeah and I'm glad about that"

"Fuck you I dont even know why I bother."

With that I just got up and left. At this point im kinda glad I live like a half an hour away from her so I can go home get ready for school and easily blow off my first few classes in the process. When I finally got to school there was only one class left before lunch and it goes by so freakin slow. I'm freakin ecstatic when the bell rings to let us go to lunch. I make my way to the caf and grab a quick bit to eat from the snack bar line when I see her sitting alone. I remembered why I should have went to classes earlier that morning I told her I might see her. Well hey I'm here now so at least I can still see her. A small smile dances on my lips as I make my way over to her wondering why she doesn't have anyone sitting with her.

"Hey, you look familiar"

"Hi! Yeah so do you"

A smile crosses my face and I hope I don't look like a dork

"So why is someone of your rockstar stature sitting all by their lonesome?"

She smiles and looks down for a small second which I'm guessing is to hide the small blush that comes across her face.

"Well the boys are off getting some lunch off campus and I didn't feel like going and Jen is well...I honestly don't know which is probably better..."

"Ha ok well I guess that works out cuz now I get to talk to you."

Oh yeah another blush. Score two for me!!

"Looks like you do. So where were you earlier I didn't see you"

"Oh I kinda got into it with someone this morning and blew off my first through third period classes."

"Hmm...sounds fun....what was the fight about?"

"Going to school, or lack there of on my part."

"So you get into a fight about not going to school, so you dont go to school?"

"Yep pretty much."

I see her smile and roll her eyes.

"Well never figured you for a skipper."

"Yeah well I've come to realize this place is just a pathetic excuse for so called happiness even though its the reason everyone is so unhappy."

"How so?"

"Its high school. Someone is always unhappy here."

"True..why are you?"

She looks at me expecting me to answer and for some odd reason I just feel like I should. It's not that I enjoy pouring my heart out to people I just met but with her I feel like she would actually listen and not judge anything I say. The last person who I felt that with was well Mary. I look around trying to decide what I'm going to tell her when I see Trini looking over at me. I can tell she is getting jealous but because shes sitting with Zach she is trying her hardest to not show it. I just smile and continue the conversation with Ashley knowing full well that Trini is getting more and more pissed as we speak.

"Well I would tell you but then I would just seem like a sad emo high school kid."

"Spencer you are a sad emo high school kid."

"Hey I may be a sad high school kid but I am in no way emo!"

"Haha whatever you say. So are you going to answer my question?"

I just look at her for another second internally debating wether or not I should tell her. Its getting the better of me right now, the urge to tell her. I have to admit I'm like a second away from telling her when I hear the bell ring signalling the end of lunch.

"Oh well damn lunch is over."

Damn I figured if I stated the obvious she would jump up like the rest of the crowd and run off to class, she look like one of those types. You know the brain who carries like every school book in her bag with her with like 3 different notebooks with color coded notes. Yeah one of those.

"Yeah it is and you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm quite aware of that. Why aren't you running off to class arent you worried youll be late?"

"Not really I don't care about being late. Most of my teacers like me so they let it slide."

"Figures. Anyway you may not care about being late but I do. My teachers kinda well to be honest I dont even think they know im in their class but I still like making a good impression. So i will be going to class now."

With that I gather my books and start walking off when I hear her say something to me so I turn around

"Whatever you say sad emo high school kid."

Look at her smile i could live off that smile

"I'm soo not emo!!"

Ha that outta show her! Oh look shes smiling again. It's so cute. I probably should get to class. As I'm making my way down the halls I feel my phone start to vibrate so I get it out. It shows I have a new text and I'm all to sure I know who and what its about.

WTF WHY WERE YOU TALKING TO HER?!

I just shake my head and close my phone as I sat in my usual seat at in the back of the class. My phone goes off again which kinda pissed me off cuz I really didn't want to deal with trini right now.

SO SAD EMO KID HOW WAS YOUR LUNCH?

I smile as I answer Ashley back with a smile on my face as the teacher walks in and starts talking about what we are going to do today.

**Reviews are wanted please :)**


	11. Practice?

**So...yeah I was like blocked with this story and now..well I'm still blocked but I thought I could just put some ideas down and see what I get. I think I'm just going to continue the story theough Spencers POV cuz its just a lot easier. Anyway here is what I came up with.**

School ended quicker than I expected. My last class with Mary wasn't horrible. I actually let her talk to me and didn't scream at her in anyway so I'm thinking its a step in the right direction with us. Aiden on the other hand probably wont get off so easy. By the end of class I was actually smiling and joking around with Mary like nothing ever happened. That is until we were leaving and I saw Aiden waiting for her. Everything I felt just came rushing back. Then I saw her Ashley, waiting by the main doors of the school facing the windows right next to them messing with her phone, then I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out while Mary was apologizing I guess she didn't expect us to be on talking terms today.

HEY MEET ME BY THE DOORS

This caused me to smile which didn't go unnoticed by Mary

"Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh no I stop listening to you after I saw someone." I looked at her and smiled. I'm pretty sure she thought I meant Aiden and although that was true, it was as soon as I saw Ashley that I lost all complete thoughts.

"Look I know you hate him but I didnt think we would actually be civil to each other let alone you actually be around long enough to see him. You usually leave right after the bell rings." She looked at me with an apologetic look that I couldnt help but laugh at. Which took her by suprise and she just looked at me like I went crazy.

"No its ok. I'm meeting someone so its not like I'm going to see you two like make out or anything. I dont think I'm ready for that yet, either way I have got to go" I give her a big smile and wave to Aiden who didnt really know what to do so he gave me a half wave and a small smile. I turned back around and gave a small wave to Mary and went towards the doors that Ashley was standing next to.

"Hey" She turned around and gave me a cute little smile which took my breath away. "Hey to you too. So I was just wondering I know we just started talking and all but what are you doing right now?"

"Right now I am talking to you why whats up?"

"Haha very funny, No I was just wondering if you would like to come watch the band practice."

"Ahh as great as that sounds my mom wants me to go home right after school, something about something with my aunt. I dont know, but if I could then I would totally be there!" I give her an apologetic look that I'm hopeing really says how sorry I am because honestly going to watch her band practice sounds alot batter than going home. I have this feeling that im about to get some really bad news and im trying to avoid it.

"Oh its no problem maybe next time."

"Yeah definiatly next time." We start walking towards the parking lot making random small talk. We're joking around and laughing when I see Trini standing by my truck.

"Fuck..."

Ashley looks around and sees Trini with a death glare aimed at her and quickly puts two and two together. "Oh someones in trouble." She says in a sing-song voice

"Ughh I really do not feel like dealling with her right now." I roll my eyes. "Whats she doing by your truck is she like stalking you or something?"

"Remeber that little spat I got into this morning?"

"Yeah"

"Well it was with her. She pissed me off so I in turned pissed her off and I guess I pissed her off more by talking to you at lunch and right now. Sorry to bring you into our little problem."

"Its no problem as long as she doesnt try to get violent. I'm not to good with the hitting and stuff." I smile at her and just shake my head.

"I doubt she will try anything that would mean that she would admit to caring about me in public."

"Well thats good. Wait care about you?" By that time we were close enough to my truck that Trini could hear what we were talking about so I just shrugged her off.

"Hey Babe what brings you to see me in public?" I give her a cute little smile that just made her role her eyes at me. "Don't call me babe, I was going to ask you something but it can wait." Ashley starts to shift uncomfertably next to me and I can tell she wants to leave.

"Hey if you wanna go you can I'll talk to you later"

"Umm ok I have to get to practice anyway. So yeah I'll talk to you later."

She gives my shoulder a small squeeze and a smile then turns around and goes to her car which is on the other side of the parking lot. I turn to Trini and give her a 'what the hell' look.

"Look Trini I really do not have time for this right now I have to get home my mom wants to talk to me about something."

"Ok so what you start talking to some chick and you give up on us?!" I look at her for a second then my face softens. I may not be in love with her but I still love her. She has a was of making me feel bad especially since she looks so hurt right now. I have to say something.

"Babe I'm not giving up on us I'm just trying to keep up this little single image I'm supposed to be having. I just got Dumped in the worst way you could ever possibly think of. And I cant show off my new girlfriend so I have to do something."

She looks at me and a small smile shows up on her lips. I inch forward a bit seeing how close she will let me get in public. I get so close to her i could almost kiss her when she realizes whats happening and pulls away

"Look Spence, I know its hard but I'm not ready. You knew that coming into this and you still know that."

"Yeah yeah I know. I was just seeing how close i could come to kissing you in public." I say with a smile on my face

"Yeah well it wont happen again. I have to get to softball practice I'll call you after. I love you." She smiles then turns and runs towards the softball field. Damn...she has a nice ass...Anywhoo..I should really be getting home my moms gonna be waiting for me.

**So there ya go. What do you guys think? Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	12. She's in a band

**Thanks to TERIYAKISKATER for the idea on this chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Munchos Gracias. Sorry its taken me so long to post another chapter but I got a mad case of writers block thats just not wanting to go away. Anyway here ya go. **

I was really dreading going home. Knowing my mom she would be telling me something that she thought was important about my aunt that I really had no need to know so it basically would waste my time AND make me miss spending some with this georgous brunette I started talking to about 4 days ago. I was about 10 minutes away from home when my phone went off considering my mom had been calling all day iIknew it was her.

"Spencer where are you?" My mom asked in a slightly annoyed voice. I knew she thought I was still at school are somewhere not on my way home. Gosh that lady has such low expectations from me now for some reason.

"Mom chill I'm like 10 minutes away, why are you rushing me home?"

"I told you earlier, I have to talk to you about something important that your aunt told me." She told me in a rushed voice.

"Ok, am I really gonna care or is it gonna be like last time where you tell me that Aunt Mel is now head of a military academy somewhere I've never heard of?

"I'm pretty sure your gonna care about this. Hurry up and get home." She hung up the phone without even letting me say anything else. _Damn i hate it when she does that_. I walk into the house a few minutes after that thrilling phone call only to find my mom waiting for my on the couch of the living room.

"Spencer come in here please." She said in a stern voice.

_Man I hope I'm not in trouble_

"Whats up mom." I ask trying to be as cheerful as possible as I sit in the chair next to her.

My mom held up a letter and my face falls. _Damn stupid school._ I take the letter and look it over confirming what I already knew. I was a letter from the school telling my parents that I've been skipping and I was dangerously close to losing my senior year credits meaning I would fail and have to redo my senior year. I finished reading it and looked at my mom. I didnt have anything to say, I've been caught now I knew I was about to get yelled at.

"Spence I understand why you've been skipping but I need to tell you something." She said in a rather calm voice.

_Wait what did she just say?_

"What?" Apperently my mom didnt pick up the suprise in my voice.

"I've been talking to your aunt..." I cut her off by waving my arm like a crazy person in front of her face before she got to into what she needed to tell me

"No mom wait what did you just say?!" I asked with suprise apparent in my voice this time. She just looked at me and smiled.

"I said I understand why you skipped. Spence you loved Mary and Aiden was your best friend. It's hard to walk around a place thats a constent reminder of what you lost." She said with a tone only a mom could have.

" BUT just because I understand doesnt mean I'm not going to just let this go. Your father and I had a long talk about this last night and we decided that your too distracted here and you need a change."

_What the hell does that mean?_

"What the hell does that mean?" oh yeah when I was confused I tended to say what was goin on in my head.

"Language, it means that Aunt Mel has a spot reserved for you at that academy you were talking about earlier...remember the one that you didnt care about?"

"WHAT!! WHY?!!" I stood up and stared down at her. Oh yeah I was pissed. Why where they making me leave? I was actually gonna start going back to school now, I had a good reason to!

"Spencer like I said I understand. Its hard for you to walk around that school with those two everywhere you look and instead of you skipping, failing your senior year and messing up your chances to get into a good college. Your going to go to this school where its not going to be a possibility to skip and it will look better on said college applications." She said like the solution to the problem was really that simple.

"Mom, no I cant go away, I wont skip anymore I promise!!" I was begging but I dont think she bought it. She looked at me with that look that screamed she didnt believe me.

"Spencer I would like to believe you but I know you. You go off your emotions. Its not a matter of if you will or wont it a matter of when."

_You dont know shit_

"Thats not true." I hated to admit even to myself that she was right. I had to find a way to get out of this situation and quick but what could i possibly say to get out of it.

"Oh honey yes it is. Unless you have someone thats going to make you go to classes your just going to continue to skip..."

_Ahh I could use that!!_

"Mom what if I told you I did have someone to make me go to classes?" It was a long shot but I was going to take it. I know whats going to happen as soon as where done with this conversation.

"If your telling me now that you have someone then I'm going to think that your just saying that to stay here." Damn this lady was smarter than I give her credit for thats not going to stop me thought.

"No mom really I'm kinda seeing someone. We've been togther for about a week and a half, her names Ashley and I didn't want to tell you cuz well...she's in a band and I know how quickly you judge people and shes really a great person but you would have assumed that she wasn't just cuz of the band..and well how she dressed." Man this is going to be fun trying to explain this to Ashley....and Trini!!

"Why would you think that? I'm very open minded i dont judge people to quickly." I looked and raised my eyebrow.

"Mom seriously? Your going to say that to me? You judged mary before I even introduced you to her"

"And I was right look at the predicament your in now!" Man she thought she was smart..

"That has nothing to do with anything. Shes a great person I just couldnt see that I wasnt making her happy anymore but I see it now. I may not like it but that jackass makes her happy." It was true. As much as I hated to admit it I did not like the fact that no matter how much I loved her I couldn't see that it wasnt me making her smile anymore. I wasn't the first one she thought of in the morning. She wasn't daydreaming about me durning her history class. All that belonged to him now, and since meeting Ashley I didnt care. So she was my was out. She was my sanity. Wow realizations a bitch....

"Spencer dont kid yourself your not dating someone in a band." She said like it was utterly impossible for me to be daiting a future rockstar.

"Want proof?!" I pulled out my phone and dialed Ashleys' number. I turned away from my mom while it rang. 3 rings later and her angelic voice greeted me

"Hey Spence, hows it goin?" I could hear the smile on her face. She was about to be so confused.

"Hey just go with whatever I say please..." I asked with such desperation

"Yeah..ok.." Oh yeah she was confused. I turned and put the phone on speaker so my mom could hear.

"Hey babe, you still at practce?"

"Yeah were just tryin out some new songs for this friday, your gonna be there right baby?" Ahh it sounded so great to hear her call me baby. I officially wanted to her to call me that for the rest of my life. I couldnt help but have a huge grin come across my face.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world...."

"Ashley, what are you doing tonight dear?" _Where the hell did that come from mom?_

"Umm....nothing that I'm aware of who is this?"

"Hi I'm Paula, Spencers mother, I was just wondering if you would like to come over to our house for dinner, I would like to met the girl that has stolen my babys heart" _Oh crap_

"..."

Fuck what was she gonna say, this was soo not in the plan, I just wanted my mom to hear her not invite her over...

"Mom I'm sure Ashley has something to do with.."

"No I'm free what time would you like me over Mrs. Carlin?" This put a satisfied smile on my moms face.

"Is 8 o'clock good for you?"

"Yep sounds fun. I'll be there"

I take the phone off of speaker and turn away from my mom again.

"You know you dont have to do this right?" I ask hopeing she doesn't feel any pressure

"Hey you told me to go along, plus I wanna know what all this heart business is about. "I could hear the teaseing in her voice and I couldnt help but smile.

"Yeah yeah ok well do you know how to get to my house?"

"Not really but I'll call you after I'm done here we still got a few songs to go over. It shouldn't take long."

"Ok I'll talk to you in a bit."

"Yeah you will. I'll talk to you later..baby" Ahh that word again I couldnt help but smile a little bit wider

"Bye sweetheart" I heard her chuckle a little before the line went dead. I put my phone in my pocket and went to go find my mom who apparently scurried off to go tell my dad about my new girlfriend. Tonight was going to be fun to say the least. And i couldnt wait to see Ashley again.

**So there ya go. Question?Comments?Reviews?...**


	13. The evil plan

**Here's a short little chapter thats been bugging me for a while. I thought I would put in what Saula thought about spencers little plan. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and put the story on alerts it made me smile really really big! Onward with the story!**

I was standing by the sink doing some dishes waiting my husband to get home to tell him the I"exciting" news about Spencers new girlfriend. To anyone coming through the kitchen I looked like any other mother just washing dishes but I knew different. I was thinking really hard about everything goin on with my daughter.

_I do not believe that Spencer has a new girlfriend. I know my daughter. She's probably just saying that to get out of going to military school. I guess we will find out later tonight. Oh I hope shes not one of those up to no good, no future, no plan for her life kind of girls._

_That was what Mary was like. Dont get me wrong she was a nice girl, but she wasnt good enough for my spencer. Now she went off and broke my baby girls heart and with Aiden. I thought he was better than that. _

_Every time he was over here I could see the look in his eye when he looked at Spencer, like he wanted to be with her...like he loved her. I still do not understand what happened. Its all that Mary's fault. I'm sure she manipulated him some how. The Aiden that I know would never do that to Spencer. I called that one from the start..._

I jumped when I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind.

"Sorry didnt mean to scare you honey"

"Oh Arthur you didnt I was just lost in thought" I said like it was no big deal even though he really did scare me.

"About what?" he asked as he gave me a quick kiss.

"Oh just your daughter" I smiled at the look he got in his eye.

"What did she do that she's my daughter now?" He said with a laugh. He knew she was skipping and he didnt think it was that big of a deal. Who doesnt skip a few days in high school. But even he had to admit that when you get in danger of losing credits something had to be done.

"Shes just trying to get out of going to the military academy by saying she has a girlfriend that will make her attend her classes here, and when I didnt believe her she called her right there in front of me so invited her over for dinner." I said with a disapproving look on my face. Arthur just gave a little laugh.

"Well ill give her that. She has her mothers brains." He sent me a sly smile. Gosh I love this man

"I bet she thought of that right on the spot. What did she say when you asked why she didnt tell us about her?"

"She said it was because she knew how quickly I judge people and she didnt want me to think anything bad about this girl because she was in a band." I rolled my eyes. I couldnt help it. What kind of self respecting young woman is in a garage band?

"Well looks like she is really smart, judging by that eye roll you already think she's not good enough for our baby girl" He said with a matter of fact tone. Sometimes I really hate the fact that hes a social worker. He picks up on everything.

I just give arthur a death glare that pretty much just confirmed his suspictions but smiled shortly after. "Yeah yeah honey your right but you never know that opinion might change when I met her. Oh by the way your going to have to make extra. She will be joining us for dinner"

"I know when you said you invited her over for dinner. I kinda figured it was for dinner."

"Well aren't you just so smart." I lean in and give him a kiss.

"Tonights going to be fun. Should we torture Spencer with old baby stories because she didn't tell us or do you just want to grill her girlfriend on what shes going to do with her life? What's her name anyway?" Arthur asked. I really do love this man he comes up with the best ideas.

"I think we should do both just because and her name is Ashley." I said as I smiled.

"I love the way you think" He said.

Tonight was going to be really fun. I can't wait to see how it goes.


	14. Phone Calls

**Sorry took so long. I just got inspiration to write this chapter. Hope you guys like it. The dinner will be next chapter. And all the usual stuff applies with the disclaimer and all that jazz. So R&R and it might make me remember that people axtually like and are reading this story. **

**Back to Spencers POV:**

About a half hour later my phone rings and I jump to it like it has the cure for cancer and I'm on my death bed (man that was a bad comparison...). I answer it without even looking at the caller id expecting it to be ashley.

"Hey sweatheart" I say with a grin on my face

"Hey to you to baby" Fuck so not who I thought it was

"Trini..what are you calling so early for?" Wait what time was it? It couldnt be that late that she's already out of practice.

"Babe its 6:37, what time did you think it was?" She asked with slight amusement in her voice.

"Oh I thought it was barely like 5:30 or something, I've just been thinking alot today."

"Oh really about what?" I could tell she didn't really care, it was one of those pre-canned responses. She probably put me on speaker and set me down.

"Just stuff..and what my mom told me" I didnt want her to ask me what she said because then I would have to tell her about the military school and the fake girlfriends and basically get yelled at and no sex for a while..the yelling I can deal with its the no sex thing that bothers me...

"What did your mome tell you?" Fuck..

"Oh nothing I'll tell you later, what are you doing right now?"

"Ok, I'm just driving home, hey my mom still gone and she left me a message saying that she has to stay another week so wanna come over tonight?" I guess she bought that I'll tell you later line Sweet!!

Now I really had to think about this...sex..or hanging out with an amazing girl that I hope to get to know better..it really is a tought choice....

"I would but I have to saty home tonight, my parents got a letter from the school about my skipping." Not a complete lie...

"So just sneak out you do it all the time"

"I dont want to tonight, I dont want to risk getting sent to military school" There I threw in the military school too. I practicaly told her everything!

"Babe your parents wont send you to military school, they probably dont even know where one is."

Goes to show how much she remembers things I said. I told her about Aunt Mel before because she is my favorite aunt.

"Umm..whatever you say babe, but still I think I'll pass on tonight." I heard her let out a really heavy sigh, I can just see her getting pissed because she is not getting her way.

"Whatever I'll just call Zach _HE _might want to come over tonight..."

She left the sentence hanging like it was supposed to bother me. In all honestly it should have, but at this moment I honestly did not care ashley was supposed to come over tonight and I couldnt be happier and nothing was going to ruin my mood. I just rolled my eyes I think she was just looking for a fight or something cuz she only brings up zach and sex to piss me off.

"Ok have fun with that, but dont call me later when he doesnt satisfy you, I don't do sloppy seconds..." Man I really should have thought before i said that...

"Fuck You Spen-."

I hung up on her. I didnt feel like hearing her bitch at me. I know I would be paying big for it later but I didn't care. Do I have to say it again..my mood is perfect right now nothing can mess it up!! As if on cue my phone starts ringing again this time I look at my id to see if its the person I want to be calling. Score it is!!

"Hey Sweetie" I smile knowing I probably just made her smile.

"Hey yourself Beautiful. So is there a dress code for tonight or does it really matter?

"Umm...Nope nor dress code just dress like you. My mom can't wait to met you."

"Cool, which actually brings up a questions I've been meaning to ask"

"Oh yeah let me guess. What was up with the call earlier?" It actually was a pretty easy guess.

"Yep. Is there something you want to tell me or am i going to have to guess?" I smile at how cute she is. I can just picture her brown eyes looking at me with that little goofy grin on her face.

"Yeah...I kinda told my mom that you where my girlfriend to keep me from getting sent to military school." I waited for her to start yelling and over reacting but I guess I underestimated this girl. Instead I just hear laughing.

"Oh ok that makes since. So how long have we been together?" She asks with curiosity.

"About a week and a half. And she knows your in a band."

"Ok..how did we met?"

"At one of your shows..I dont wanna lie that much. I have a feeling my parents are going to be more interested in you more than us anyway."

"What?!" Her voice rises like 2 octaves and I cant help but smile.

"Yeah but don't worry, I'll make sure its not that bad."

"You better, or i might have to break up with you then and there!"

I hear her normal voice again and I know shes teasing me. At least I hope she is. If tonight goes well I might ask her out on a real date just to see how it goes.

"Haha funny funny. Dont you have to get ready or something?

"Yeah but it shouldnt take me that long. give me your address and ill be there in a few."

"Ok"

I give her my address and we talk for a little bit longer before she starts to get ready. Then I remember that I haven't even gotten ready yet. With that I put my phone on my charger and head for my closet. Tonight I'm going to totally blowashleys mind...I just hope it all goes well.


	15. The dinner

It was about to be 8 and I was freakin out. I had gone over the basics with Ashley but knowing my parents they where going to ask a hella lot of questions that I hadn't even thought about to go over with Ashley. I'm sure Ash can handle her own but I just don't want to get caught and have to go to f-in military school. Just then I heard the doorbell. I thought about letting someone else get it but knowing them they wouldnt. Glens probably to busy playing some game in the living room to even notice the door and my parents are probably in the kitchen finishing up dinner. Its a win win situation for me though. I get to see Ashley first AND I get to warn her about me weirdo family. I open the door to reveal a nicely dressed Ashley smiling.

"Hey Spencer, do I look ok?"

I couldn't really do anything other than nod. She looked amazing. She was wearing a simple pair of light blue jeans that fit her perfectly and a cute red top.

"Yeah, you look great. Come in my parents are really excited to met you. Oh and my familys kinda weird so..." Just then I heard my brother coming up behind me he must have heard the talking.

"Who do we have here Spence?" He looked at Ashely with a grin.

"This is Ashley-"

"Hello Ashley, I'm Glen the better looking member of the Carlin family." He put his hand out for Ashley to shake but she just looked at him with an amused look on her face.

"Hi Glen, I'm Spencer's _Girlfriend_." She smiles and takes his hand as his grin fades and an annoyed look comes across his face.

"Jeez baby sis, why dont you ever leave any hot ones for me?"

"I don't know big bro, maybe your not the better looking one of this family after all." I say with a laugh as he just sighs and walks back into the living room to turn his game off.

"Guys dinners ready!" I hear my dad call from the dinning room. As we make our was over to the table I can see ashley getting more nervous.

"Don't worry, they'll take it easy on you tonight...I think" I smile at her as she looks more nervous. I just shake my head and grab her hand and squeeze it giving her silent reassurance.

"Thanks." She smiles at the gesture.

We take our seats with Ashley sittng next to me and Glen across from us and my parents at the ends of the table. We get our food and say grace. As soon as were done saying grace my mom starts with the questions which I wont lie its very entertaining.

" So Ashley, How long have you and Spencer been together?"

Ashley look up not expecting to get questioned right out of the gate but looks at me and smiles.

"Well Mrs. Carlin I believe its been about a week and a half." She looks at my mom and smiles. My mom just politely smiles back.

"Thats nice. Where did you two met?"

"We actually met at a little get together my band and I had after one of our shows. It was actually kinda great. I had been wanting to talk to Spence for a while i just couldnt bring myself to do it." She looked at me now with a small blush oh her face. _Whats that about? _I give her another smile which seems to make her relax.

"Oh, why couldnt you bring yourself to talk to her?" My dad finally speaks up. I am actually kinda curious for this answer to. The Ashley I know seems like the kind of person who if she wants something then she will go get it.

"Well you see.." She started and I see a change in her attitude. I don't know if she suddenly got comfertable or what but she seems so confident in her answer this time.

"I actually have had a slight crush on Spencer here for a while, so I was just kinda way to nervous to go up and introduce myself, well that and I knew she was with Mary." That answer caught me off gaurd. I looked at her straight in the eyes which were locked with mine and I knew she wasnt joking. She wasnt making that up. She liked me. Wow...well then there is totally gonna be a second date after this...hopefully. I guess my dad wanted to know what I thought of that cuz next thing I know i'm hearing my name

"...Spence?"

"What? I didn't hear you"

"I asked how you felt about that"

"Oh yeah she told me that and i kinda just laughed."

My dad let out a small chuckle and just continued eating. There was about 10 minutes of small talk between my family. Ashley and I just sneaking glances at each other from the corners of our eyes.

"So Ashley, what type of music does your band play?"

An instant smile came across her face. I could tell she loves totalk about her music.

"Actually we play alot of different types. We all write and compose the songs so its just whatever we are feeling at the time. Its great. I couldnt ask for better bandmates. They are the best friends I have also, well after Spencer of course." She sends me a wink as I blush. I don't know why im blushing but I just go with it.

"Do you plan on making it in the music business?" My dad asks.

"If we do that would be great but if not then we are just going to keep playing these local clubs and have a good time with it." She smiles at my dad.

My dad smiles back and get up to grab dessert. He comes back with some plates and a pie he made especially for tonight. We all get up and make our way to the living room for more conversation. Well all except Glen he says something about going to met some friends. So its now me, my parents and Ashley.

"So Ashley whats your back up plan if your music falls through?" My mom asks.

"I am actually very interested in psychology. So I'm thinking about being a psychologist. I'm actually graduating early and going to UCLA. I already got accepted so I'm just waiting to finish up high school."

I just look at her with a shocked look on my face. I never asked her what grade she was in i just assumed she was a senior also. Well I'm learning just as much as my parents here. Of course i cant let my parent know that.

"Wow what made you want to be a psychologist?"

"I like talking to people and helping them figure out themselves and how to be comfertable with themselves and stuff like that. People just fascinate me." She nods a little as she finishes her answer. My mom is smiling obviously pleased with her future career path. My dad looks just as content. I see him look at my mom smile and nod a little.

"Ashley, have you ever had sex?"

"DAD!!" Why would he ask that thats really personal information....

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to Ash." I look at her with an apologetic smile

"No its cool, No I have not Mr. Carlin. I believe in waiting until you met the one you love and I havent met that one..yet." She looked him straight in the eye while saying this.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" My mom pulled her away from the silent conversation going on between her and my dad.

"Honestly Mrs. Carlin, I just want to make her as happy as she can possibly be. I know she has been through alot these past few months and I just want to be there for her."

"Well dear, you seem like a great girl and I know you won't do anything as stupid as that Mary girl..."

"MOM!!" What the hell..

"Well im just saying. Anyway Arthur why dont you and I go do the dishes and let the girls have some time alone before Ashely has to go. It was nice meeting you Ashley"

"You too Mrs. Carlin."

"Ok nice meeting you Ashley. I hope to be seieng you around more." He gave her a smile and walked into the kitchen with my mom. Once they were out of sight I looked at Ashley who was smiling.

"I am so sorry about the sex question!"

"Its cool. I have nothing to hide. I'm proud to be myself." she lets out a small laugh.

"Thats good. Sooo I think they like you." I smile at her.

"Well thats good. They are nice and not as scary as I thought they would be."

"Yeah I know. I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship Ash." I quote that one movie i saw a while back and throw my arm around her shoulder. I hear her laugh and know that i want to make her laugh for the rest of our lives.

"So what are you doing this weekend? I mean besides your show?"

"Nothing really, Jen might have another party. Wanna be my date?"

"I was actually going to ask you that Mrs. Davis. So what do you say?"

"I would love to. Hey, just so you know you owe me a better first date than this. We have been together for a week and a half and still nothin!" she says with all seriousness in her voice and i cant help but laugh.

"No problem I'll make sure its something amazing."

"You better! Well i should be going. I'm supposed to help my sister with some homework tonight. I'll call you later?

"Yeah I cant wait." I send her a small smile and walk her to the door.

"Ok then ill talk to you later." She smiles and starts walking to her car. I dont even know where the urge to kiss her goodnight comes from but I know if i don't stop her I'll regret it later.

"Hey Ash!"

She stops and turns around and I go to met her in front of her car.

"I just wanted to give you something before you go."

I lean in a kiss her. Not a big passionate kiss just a little slow soft kiss. The way first kisses should be. The ones that you remember for the rest of your life kind of kisses. I pull back and smile at her as shes opening her eyes.

"I'll talk to you later Davis" I give her a wink and make my way back to my house and close the door. A few minutes later I finally hear her car start. I dont know where this feeling is coming from but i like it. Its different than what I felt for Mary, stronger you might say. Either way its scary and exciting at the same time.


	16. The Next Day

**Thanks for all the reviews. Heres another chapter hope you like it. :)**

I waited for Ashley's call for half the night before i finally fell asleep a quarter till 3. I guess she wasnt going to call after all. Maybe I scared her off with the kiss. She said she liked me though, wouldnt the kiss have been ok? Did I take it too fast? I mean yeah we had only met a little bit ago and I was already dragging her to met my parent. All the these different things kept popping up in my head and it was giving me one massivly huge headache.

My alarm clack went off earlier than expected, or at least I thought so. I looked at it and it shone 7:05 in big red numbers. Damn why does school have to start so freakin early. I hit the snooze and just lay back down. I 'm not really in the mood to deal with school.

I think about skipping the first few classes but then I remember the threat my parents are hanging above my head and the girl who also happens to go to the same school. I end up doing "the right thing" and get ready for school. I go down to the kitchen to find both my parents ,unching on some toast before work.

"Hey your up early." My mom says.

"Yeah well if I want to avoid military school I have to go to regular school."

"AH yes so true so true." My dad says with a smile on his face. Ijust laugh at what a dork he is.

"Are you going to go out this weekend?" I hear my mom ask while I'm digging around in the fridge looking for some orange juice.

"Yeah I'm going to go watch Ash play then were going to a party afterwards. It'll be completly pg-13 so you guys dont need to worry about that."

"Thants fine honey. So you and Ashley are really together?"

"Yes mom didn't you get that from last night?"

"Yeah thats why I'm asking. This girl really likes you Spence. Don't play with her emotions if all your doing id trying to get out of military school." I look at my mom with a straight face. How could she think im just using Ash? Does she really think that low of me?

"Mom I'm kinda pissed that you would think that I would use anyone. You should know you raised a daughter who knows better than that. And just so you know No I am not just using her to get out of military school. I really like her. She makes me happy, I havent been happy since Mary and I think I deserve to be even if its just a small amount." I say with a normal tone. I did not feel like starting an argument with my mom first thing in the morning.

"Your right. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Its no big, just I'm not using her...I have to get to school. apparently it starts in about 20 minutes so I should probably be there for that."

"Ok sweetie. Have a good day and say hi to Ashley for us!" My dad says finally looking up from the paper he was reading to give me a smile. I know he was listening to everything I said to my mom he just didnt want to interupt. I give him a smile, grab my keys and walk out the door.

Its about a 10 minute drive to school which I kinda like. Its not to short but not to long. The thoughts from last night sneak into my head again and I cant help but think about Ashley. As I pull into the parking lot i see Trinis car. I had completely forgot about her. I'm so gonna hear it today. Damn, maybe I can avoid her all day! That seems like a good plan.

I see Ashely sitting with a group of friends laughing about something one of them just said. If i didnt know any better I'd say she was an angel. Wow how cheesy is that? Comparing this amazingly beautiful girl to an angel. I make my way over to her table and notice that her band is sitting with her and they all smile at Ashley as they see me coming towards them.

"Hey Ash, I think you made an impression on Spencer." I hear Jen say. Ashley still doesnt know I'm behind her so I just listen to what she says.

"Yeah well she kissed me last night, after the dinner with the parents. I was supposed to call but I chickened out. I wouldnt have even known what to say. It was an amazing kiss though!"

"Well thank you now I know i have some skills when it comes to kissing." I say and see her jump slightly and turn to look at me with a red face. Aww its soo cute she's blushing!!

"Umm...yeah...uhh...Hi!" She waves and gives me a smile and I just laugh at her cutness.

"So can I chill with you guys here or do I have to find my own crowd? Cuz honeslty I dont really have one and I would much rather sit with a beautiful girl than some random band geek."

"Thanks hon, but you can sit my Ash today I dont feel like having anyone too close to me." Jen says as she basically sits me on top of Ashley and hey i dont mind.

Everyone gets back to there conversations and I take this time to talk to Ash.

"So you chickened out?" I ask her as I lean into her a little more. I see her smile a duck her head a little.

"Yeah. I didnt want you to say something like 'you shouldnt have kissed me' or something. Plus I didnt know what to say. You turn me into a 5th grader aroung their first crush." I smile at her choice of words.

"But your a cute fifth grader!" I say and pinch her check and make her smile and swat my hand away. Shes looking at me now, finally.

"No but seriously Ash. I like you so you dont have to worry about being a little 5th grader. Cuz I find it hard to not make myself look ike a dork around you."

"Well then I guess everything is ok then. Oh and sorry about the chickening out. It wont happen again."

"Its ok. At least I know the kiss was amazing!" I smile as she pushes me away and starts to blush again. I hear the bell signaling the start of class and I start getting my things together.

"Can I walk you to class?" She asks.

"I would like that." I give her a smile and we start walking towards my first class.


	17. The choice

**So here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please review they make me smile.**

**XXXX**

Of course all my classes went by fast and before I knew it, it was the end of school. I was walking with Mary towards the parking lot when I noticed Trini once again standing by my truck.

"What's her deal Spence?" Mary asks as she points to Trini.

I let Mary go back to calling me Spence. Once we started talking again it just came natural. She was my first love and best friend so it's kinda hard to just let that all that go. I can even stand being around her and Aiden together. As long as they weren't like super over the top lovey-dovey or even close to couply.

"Ahh she's my rebound girl but doesn't want anyone to know." I tell her like it's no big deal.

"That's stupid; you're too great of a girl to keep hidden." She says as she looked me straight in the eye. Wow can you say awkward?

"So you say, but can I talk to you later I have to go deal with her?"

"Yeah sure no problem. See you tomorrow."

I wave good bye to her as I see her go towards Aiden's car. I make my way to my truck and wait until Trini starts talking so I know what I'm getting yelled at for this time.

"What's up? You haven't texted me all day" She asks in a quiet voice.

"I just didn't have the opportunity, it's been a busy day" I lie like it's no big deal.

Honestly this chick was starting to piss me off. I wasn't her girlfriend so she shouldn't be acting like it. She was someone who I wanted to be mine once but she chose not to risk anything. She was not willing to give up her life for me so why should I put mine on hold for her?

"That's bull you always have time, does it have something to do with that bitch I saw you talking to this morning?" She did not just call Ashley a bitch…

"First of all who I talk to or don't talk to isn't any of your fucking business, and second her name is Ashley. And what does it matter if I talk to her or not? It's not like you're going to talk to me during school. I need at least one friend who hasn't hurt me."

Maybe I should just break up with her now that way I don't have to put up with any more of this bull.

"Why do you always bring that up? You know why I can't talk to you so why don't you just get over it." She says slightly annoyed that I always bring whatever we are fighting about back to that topic.

"Yeah and you know how I feel about it. Break up with Zach then I won't bring it up again and we can finally be together for real."

I see her thinking about it. I know she won't do it. After all she's put me through I really don't want to be with her anymore. I have actually found someone who likes me and I like back who seems like she is good for me. Someone who I can see myself with 5 years from now.

"You know I can't do that." She tells me in a voice barely above a whisper. I know she's hurting I can hear it in her voice.

"Then you can't tell me who I can talk to. I'm not going to lie I like her. She is a really cool person and I think something might happen between us." I see the hurt in her eyes for just a second before it quickly turns to anger.

"So your saying your cheating on me?!" Whoa where did that come from?!

"No I'm saying there is a possibility of something happening. I like this girl. I don't see the big deal. Your with Zach." I knew exactly where this was going and I loved it.

"Zach and I were together before me and you started this so don't even bring that up! You're going to have to choose me or her." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Just then my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out and looked at it

"_**I see your with your girl is this a bad time?" **_I smiled to myself as I read this. It was a sign.

"_**No I'm actually breaking up with her, I found someone better I'll call you in a few stay where you are" **_ I quickly text back and continue the conversation I was having with Trini

"Don't make me choose because I know who I want." I look her dead in the eye. She is not backing down so I know how this is going to end. Exactly how I wanted it to.

"It's me or her." That's all she says. Arms still crossed, eyes looking hard.

"I choose the one that makes me smile, the one that makes who I can't stop thinking about, the one who isn't ashamed to be seen with me. I choose her." I smile at her turn and walk away. I have no clue where I'm going I just leave. She was standing in front of my truck so that wasn't an option. I quickly take my phone out and dial the number I have memorized.

"Hello." Ahh the voice of an angel.

"Hey, where are you?" I ask as I look around. I remember her saying she could see me and Trini.

"Look to your left…"

"Nope still don't see you…" I really don't see her

"Are you blind or something?" I jump as she appears on the complete opposite side of where I'm looking. I smile at her as we both put our phones away.

"That was a mean joke Ash." I love seeing her smile.

"I know but I couldn't pass it up. So how did things with you and your girl go?" She asked with a smile on her face. I told her I was breaking up with her so I know she just want to hear me say it.

"Great. She made me choose between her or this awesomely amazing girl that I know. So naturally I chose the awesomely amazing girl." I say and give her a smile.

"Would I happen to know this girl?"

"I think you do actually. She's in your band. I believe you call her Jen…" I hear a gasp and feel a hand lightly smack my arm as I laugh.

"No you know I meant you. Hey aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"Yeah I was actually seeing if you wanted to come with and maybe go get something to eat afterwards?" She is really cute when she is nervous.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. But this is not a date! Just so that's clear." I give her a stern look so she knows I mean business. She just smiles back.

"Whatever you say my dear."

"That's right whatever I say!" we laugh at the stupid comment.

"So um… do you want me to follow you home so you can drop off your truck and you can ride with me?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

We both start heading towards the parking lot talking about nothing in particular. Today ended up being a pretty ok day if I do say so myself. It started out with kinda early but I got to talk to a beautiful girl then I ended things with someone who didn't deserve me and now I have a not date with said beautiful girl from earlier...I guess I'm pretty lucky if I do say so myself.


	18. Aiden

**So here's another chapter. This is just kind of a filler chapter. I wanted you guys to see the relationship between Aiden and Spencer and why they are best friends.**

I was sitting outside of school waiting for my ride. I let my dad use my truck for work today so I have to wait for my mom. I see Aiden talking to some friends of his a few feet away. I keep looking at him just thinking about everything we have been through ever since we met.

He was the first person who knew I was gay. He accepted it without question. He didn't lecture me on how it was "wrong" or a "sin" he was just there for me. He helped me go through everything. He was the first person I told about Mary and how I felt about her.

He even helped me get together with her. He was the one who talked to her and helped her realize that you couldn't help who you love. He knew everything about me. He was the one I would put my life on the line for.

So I guess I just don't understand how he could do something so hurtful. Yeah I'm back to hanging out with Mary and him, but its different now. I don't talk to him. I don't laugh at his stupid little jokes…it's just not the same and I don't like it. I want my best friend back. The one who I made a promise to never let anyone or anything get between us.

I look at him again and see him looking at me like he wants to come over and say something but he's too scared. I give a small smile and wave him over to me. I figure it's about time we made up. He looks back to his friends and tells him he would be right back and slowly makes his way towards me.

"Hey…"

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good. Just waiting for my sister were supposed to be going to some family dinner thing"

"Sounds fun, tell the family I said hi"

"I can do that, they have been asking why you haven't been around anymore…"

He gets quit as he mentions his family asking about me. This is starting to get awkward as I see him shove his hands in his pockets and look around. I'm just sitting on the bench playing with a leaf I picked up.

"Wanna play chess?"

I see a smile come to his face as he agrees and sits in front of me while I pull out a little magnetized travel chess board and set it up. The ironic part of this is that I bought it as a gift for him when my family and I went on vacation about a month before school started.

See last year we had pre-calculus together and we both hated the subject and the teacher. So every time we had a free day or time after our lesson was over we would play chess. I didn't know how until one day he got the chess board out and taught me. Ever since then it had been our game. Something we did to pass the time in that class or even at home when there was nothing else to do. So when I saw this little board I had to get it for him.

It has been in my backpack for a while though. I was supposed to give it to him when he got back to school. He went to California before I came back from my family vacation so I couldn't give it to him until he got back which just happened to be the day I saw him with Mary. I had forgotten about it in my days of skipping and not caring because I never really looked in my backpack. I saw it in there about 2 days ago and was contemplating whether or not I should give it to him. I still hadn't made up my mind.

"So how is the family?"

"They're good. Sam had her son. Little David he's cute."

I looked up and smiled. He had always had a soft spot for his nieces and nephews.

"That's good. I'll have to get him something."

"If you want. He's pretty spoiled though…Already has almost everything a baby could want."

We sit in silence for a little while just playing the game when he suddenly breaks my thoughts with something I wasn't expecting.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mary and me. It's just she wanted to tell you herself. It was killing me to not tell you."

I look into his eyes and see the sincerity in them. He had to lie to me because he wanted to respect the wishes of the girl I used to love. I guess I could see why.

"You should have anyway Aid. I get that you had to keep quiet. Mary already told me her side and how she wanted to tell me so that I wouldn't be so mad at you. Like maybe she could explain it better."

I was surprised that I wasn't yelling at him. I guess all this just needed to be said.

"But it didn't and it still hurt like hell to know that you went behind my back and stole my girlfriend and didn't have enough respect for me to tell me about it."

I looked down and moved the knight while he continued to talk.

"It wasn't like that. It just happened. Then you called the next day saying you were on your way back from your vacation and she made me swear not to tell you. That we would figure everything out before she did anything. Then I had to go to California so I really couldn't. I told her I wanted to tell you that you didn't deserve that. But she's stubborn and I _know_ you know that."

I smiled as he moved his bishop as I thought of something to say to that.

"We were best friends before her Aiden you should have chosen me over her. Yeah we both would have been mad at you but it honestly I would have liked to have heard it from you. She's just a girl. Girls come and go, you're like my brother. I may hate you and want you to die but I don't ever want you out of my life."

I looked at him as he just stared at me his eyes pleading at me to forgive him and the truth was I already did or I was halfway there. I just couldn't bring myself to say it. It hurt too much to admit that I wanted everything to be normal again and I knew it never really would be. I was too proud to admit when I needed him around even if he was the cause of all the pain. So for now I would just play it off like it was another day.

"Look Spence, I can't say sorry enough for what we did to you. All I can say is that I will be there for you no matter what. I love you even if you hate me. I'll be here for you even if you want to kill me because I know I fucked up and I want to make it up to you."

"I guess only time will tell then huh?"

Just then I see my mom's black explorer pull up. I start getting my things together as I think of something else to say.

"Look Aiden like I said you're like my brother. It has been a while since all this went down and I have someone now that is actually getting my mind off everything…

"Is it Trini? That's so obvious by the way, half the school already knows…is a wonder how Zach hasn't figured it out yet."

I looked at him with surprise on my face. I bet Trini is going to love finding that out…HA that's funny to me. I just smile and shake my head a little.

"It was but I told her I couldn't be her secret anymore, but she's not the one I was talking about and I'm not going to tell you who it is cuz I don't want you snaking after this one too."

I give him a grin as he looks at me a little hurt before he realizes I'm joking.

"That's soo not funny Spence. I think once is enough for me."

He smiles and looks down to see I haven't gotten my chess set together as I get up to leave.

"Hey you're forgetting your game."

I look at him for a second. I guess I subconsciously figured out if I want to give it to him or not. I smile at him one more time. I guess this is also my first step to becoming what we used to be.

"No I'm not. It's yours I got it for you when I was on vacation."

While you were fucking my girlfriend and I was hoping she would call. While you were breaking my trust in you and I was wondering if you were having any fun while I was gone. When you chose her over me and broke my heart. All that was in the past now though. Now was time to look forward and not back. If it wasn't for him maybe I would have never met who I was really supposed to care about. If it wasn't for him maybe I wouldn't know that life goes on. So I give him one last smile as I walk away. When I look back he's just starting at the chess set trying not to show how hurt he is, but I know him to well. I know he's dying on the inside because of how he hurt me. I know he's thinking of the same thing I was. _How could he do all those things to me and I still want to be his friend._ The truth was I guess I just love him too much to let a girl come between us.

**So there's a little chapter with Aiden. There was kinda a personal story behind this chapter so I hope it didn't such too much. Anyway reviews are cool but not a necessity. Hope you liked it.**


	19. The set up

**Sorry for the long break. I would say it won't happen again but I'm not gonna lie it more than likely will. : \ So I'm gonna go ahead and skip the show and party on Friday cuz well we all know what happens…and I'm gonna go ahead a week also….anyway on with the story**

"Spencer we need to talk" I looked around and was surprised to see Trini chasing me down a hallway with like 3 people.

"Sure T what's up?" I had a feeling I knew where this was going to go but I thought I would just run with it. Ashley was still in class and I had a free period so I didn't have anything better to do. We stood face to face in the hallway which is now empty.

"You haven't called or texted me in a while are you still mad at me?" she asked with all seriousness like she didn't believe that we actually broke up. I just looked at her with an amazed look on my face.

"Yeah that is because we 'broke up' remember? You chose Zach and I'm not going to fight for someone who doesn't want me." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"What do you mean I chose Zach?" she really didn't know what was going on…WOW…

"A last week in the parking lot, I told you to chose, I know you remember cuz you didn't say or look at me for the next few days. Did you think I was joking?" I asked and raised my left eyebrow a little.

"Well yeah. Were always getting into fights. It doesn't mean we have to break up. I just thought you needed to vent. You usually just yell and get over it. What makes this time different?" she adjust the strap on her gym bag as she switches her weight to her right foot.

"This time I'm actually tired of everything. I have someone now that actually makes me happier than I've been in a while." I see a look of hurt cross her face.

"No no you made me happy but your more…dedicated… to someone else. I need your entire attention not just half and I don't get it. Then I met her, Ashley, and she's what I want. Not you I'm sorry." I looked at her with an apologetic smile. Then she broke or just confused the hell out of me.

"What?!...oh wait your joking right? You have to be. Ok that's ok. I can go along with it. Your smart." She took a step closer to me and smiled. "Make it look like we broke up so it would be easier for me. That's brilliant." She really thought this was just an act. Man I feel stupid for liking someone this….slow.

"No th-"

"Ok well I better go. The bells about to ring and I'm sure Zach's going to be looking for me." She gives me a quick kiss and before I know it she's gone and I'm left there alone in the hallway confused as to how she thinks were ok. I turn slowly roll my eyes and walk towards Ashley's class.

I get there and wait for about 2 minutes before I hear the bell. The doors in the hall fly open and suddenly the halls are filled with a sea of bodies all worried about something that's important to them.i spot Ashley as shes coming out of her class and walk beside her.

"Hey beautiful" I give her the cheesiest smile I have because I know it makes her smile.

"Hey. Where you waiting for me?" she asks as we make her way to her locker to put her books away.

"Yep. I just missed you a little bit" I held up my thumb and index finger about a millimeter apart. "Anyway I was just wondering are you free this Saturday?"

"I believe I am madam. Why? Are we finally going out on that date were way over do for?" she looks at me with a cute look on her face like I'm Santa or something.

"Yes we are. And I'm sorry it took so long but I'm not very creative so it took me a while to come up with this."

"It's ok Spence, I'm just teasing you. The party was fun. I liked it. That could have been our first date and I wouldn't have minded." She takes my hand and smiles as we walk down the hall holding hands.

"So Saturday at 5 o'clock be ready. Dress casual nothing to special. That ok?"

"Yeah that sounds cool."

We walk out of school for lunch just smiling and talking about random things. In my mind I'm going over what I'm going to do on Saturday and making sure there's nothing else I could do to make it as special and memorable as possible.

**Ok so really short chapter. Just to let you guys know that Trini is still in the picture. I don't know if this is review worthy but you guys make the call. The next chapter is going to be the date so that's going to be fun ******


	20. The date

**Here's the date!!**

4:45 and I'm driving to go pick up Ashley. It took me forever to figure out what I wanted to do and then it just hit me. Something fun and cute, which I'm hoping is what she thinks the date, is at least. I'm dressed in just nice jeans and a pretty blue shirt that I know makes my eyes stand out. I pull up to her drive way and park. I take a few deep breaths and walk up to the door and ring the door bell.

"Hey Spencer come in." Kyla answers the door which probably means Ashley's not quite ready.

"Hey Kyla. How are you?" I say as I step in the house.

"Pretty good. Pretty good. Ashley has not stopped talking about today. It's kind of annoying actually." She said rolling her eyes.

"ASHLEY HURRY UP. She's been stalling coming down cuz she's so freakin nervous." she laughs and I smile.

"I am not thank you very much Ky, I just couldn't figure out what shirt to wear." Ashley says when she appears in the doorway with a slightly ticked face as if Kyla just spilled her biggest secret. I'm speechless as I look at her. She pulls off casual nice.

"Ready to go?" She pulls me out of my head and I just nod.

"Umm yeah let's go." She smiles which makes me smile, god I hate that. How she can turn me into a smiling idiot who doesn't know how to talk.

"Ok, bye Ky I'll be home later. If mom comes home tell her…well nothing she won't notice." She gives her sister a hug and makes her way towards me. I put my arm out and she takes my hand as we walk out the house.

"So what have you got in store for this amazing not first but first date?"

"Well my dear you will just have to wait and see." I open her door and see her roll her eyes and laugh a little.

"Well aren't you the little gentleman?"

"Oh yeah it's all part of my charm. You'll learn to love it." I close her door and make my way to my side. It only takes about 15 minutes to get where we are going and we spent it just talking about nothing. When we finally got to our destinations Ashley looked at me with a funny look on her face.

"What are we doing at the batting cages?"

"Well if you notice they aren't only batting cages its also a mini golf place and has a go kart track in the back…which I am totally gonna kick your ass in by the way." I smile as I get out of my truck and go towards her side but she's already out and waiting for me.

"And I remember you saying something about how you used to play softball with your dad and you missed it so I though this could kinda make up for it. I was actually gonna get a whole bunch of people together and play a big game but I thought this would be better. It's just you and me."

I look down for a second with a little blush because I think she is going to hate this idea but when I look back at her she's just looking at me with a smile and her eyes are kinda teary but not like seriously teary.

"That is so sweet. I didn't think you would remember that. This means a lot to me. Thank you." She gives me a hug and we stand there for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of having each other in our arms. She finally pulls away.

"Now let's go I have to show you up on the go-karts" she raised both her eyebrows a few times as she turns around and grabs my hand and we walk hand in hand to the counter and got our go kart passes, tokens for the batting cages and our putters for golf.

A few hours later we decided that we had enough fun and we were hungry. I have to admit this was turning out to be quite a date. We've been talking laughing and having fun all night.

"So where do you wanna go to eat?" I ask her honestly I could care less where we are going to go I'm just so starved right now I could eat anything.

"How about…hmm...IHOP?" she asks unsure of what I would say.

"Sounds awesome. I could go for some pancakes right about now." I smile and start my truck and make my way towards IHOP. We get there in record time. I think I scared Ashley a little with my driving. It was all for a good cause though. I was hungry and pancakes really did sound awesome.

"So how are you?" wow my small talk kinda sucks. I made her laugh though which is always good. I could live off her laugh. I think I've said that before actually…

"I'm good actually. This really sweet, funny, cute girl told me I was going to be her fake girlfriend a few weeks ago but now I don't know I think it might turn into something real."

"Oh really. That sounds interesting. Tell me more about this girl. She sounds awesome."

"Well she kinda is but I wouldn't tell her that she can get like this big ego and it would be really hard for me to get her to shut up." Now it's my turn to laugh.

"Nice Davies. So what time do I have to have you home by?" She looks at her watch and figures out how much longer she has.

"Well I don't have to be home until 11 so we still have about two and a half hours."

"That's good. So what do you want to do after we eat?"

"I don't really care. You asked me Carlin you figure it out." Man this girl was quick. I think I like her more now than I did 10 minutes ago.

"Ok how about we go to the beach for the last part of our fun little outing?"

"Sounds like a plan."

We talk and eat for about an hour. That's one thing I don't like about IHOP. It takes too long to get the food, but at the same time I love it cuz it gives you enough time to talk and just have fun. Some of my best memories take place here. We finish up and head to the beach. When we get there we just sit on the shore looking out. Both sitting in comfortable silence I take hold of her hand and interlace our fingers. Still neither of us looks away from the horizon but I can see the smile that came to her face. I take it as a good sign and scoot a little closer to her as she does the same thing. Our relationship has come so far. And then it hits me.

"The song you sang that night I met you…was it for me?" I know the answer to this but I want to make sure it's right. I see her bow her head a little and smile a small smile.

"What makes you ask that out of nowhere?"

"I was just thinking of how far we've come from that night and then I remembered you singing that song and I remember looking into your eyes at the end. Then I remembered what you said when we talked. Everything just kinda clicked in my head. I mean if it wasn't then I'm gonna feel stupid but I have a really strong feeling I'm not." She's looking me straight in the eyes now small smile still in place.

"Yeah. The song was for you. I saw you walk in right before we started and I thought 'if I sing this song will she finally notice me' and then I saw you at the party and you asked me if it was for anyone I couldn't really say you so I tried to play it off." She shrugged and looked back towards the horizon like it wasn't a big deal but she was wrong it was.

That was exactly what her song did. I saw her for the first time on that stage and I fell in love with her the moment our eyes locked. I may not have known it then but I know it now. That's when it all changed. That's when my life became better. I sit here just looking at her profile knowing that now.

"Hey Ash…"

"Ye-"

I kissed her before she could finish her word. I know I should have waited until she knew what was coming but I'm a big fan of spontaneous kisses. When we pulled apart she just looked at me a little confused.

"What was that for?" She asked amused now. I just smiled and shrugged

"I just wanted to. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Will you officially be my girlfriend?" I'm on pins and needles here now. It's not like I'm worried about her answer but I'm worried about her answer...Ok…

"Spencer Marie Carlin…I would love that." Then she kissed me. Oh yeah this is the best night of my night. We pulled apart once more and I pulled her into me for a hug. I had the hugest dorkiest smile on my face which I'm sure was going to be there for a while. I put my arm around her shoulders, she put her head on my shoulders and I rested mine on hers and we just sat there looking into the unknown for the rest of the time we had together.

**So that's the date. I don't know if I want to end it here or keep going. Well ill figure it out and keep you guys posted…ok so though about it and I think I'm gonna keep going. Yeah I know that was a really short wait period but I just don't think it should end here. Anyway R&R!!**


	21. AN

So I know it's been a while but I have decided to end this story here. I am however going to sequel this out. I know the Trini thing isn't resolved yet but it will be. Sorry I took so long for some kind of work on this but in all honesty I forgot about it. I'm not gonna lie to you guys; I ran out of ideas and forgot about the story. I'm back now though with somewhat of an idea on the next segment although it might take a few days to post. Anyways thanks for everything and the great feedback on this story, it was kinda autobiographical so it means a lot to know what you guys thought.

~Aug~


End file.
